


The Sum of One plus One

by snodronningen



Series: Helsa Valentine's Day Event 2021 [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Helsa Valentine's Day 2021, SO MUCH FLUFF, helsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snodronningen/pseuds/snodronningen
Summary: In which Elsa has a secret.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Series: Helsa Valentine's Day Event 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147325
Kudos: 12





	The Sum of One plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Helsa Valentine's Day Event.  
> Week 1 - Prompt: Conceal, Don't Feel

**PART ONE**

“I have to tell you something,” Elsa said. “It’s important.”

Hans groans as he remembers their conversation from this morning. He was just about to leave the breakfast table to attend to his daily matters when she stopped him.

When he asked her what it was, she just said, “Later” and continued with “I’ll tell you tonight.”

“Why? What is it?” he asked. She chuckled and kissed him softly. When she pulled away, he continued. “Now you’ve got me curious. I won’t be able to focus at all today thinking about this.”

Elsa just laughed and waved him away. “Think of it as a surprise,” she says. “I’ll tell you later, Hans.”

Every time he passed her today she kept giving him sly glances, winks, and an occasional pinch on the bum (which he is secretly pleased with). But every time he asked, her answer was always “tonight, Hans.”

During their lunch break he tried to ask her again and her answer remained.

“But why can’t you just tell me now?” he cried, pouting.

“I’m building suspense,” Elsa said with a wink, and left with a small flurry of snowflakes flying after her. He just watched her leave, sputtering.

So now he is stuck in a meeting with Arendelle’s councilmen, only half listening to the men arguing about whether or not taxes should be raised. His mind turns and turns, thinking about what she could possibly have to tell him that was so important—but still could wait until tonight.

“Your Highness?”

“Hm?”

“What do you think, Your Highness?” his musings is interrupted by one of the councilmen vying for his attention.

“Oh, I…” he straightens up and clears his throat. “Can we continue this tomorrow? I have somewhere I need to be.”

“Your Highness—”

But Hans doesn’t give him a chance to continue. He leaps out of his seat and runs through the castle, paying no mind to the castle’s staff staring after him. He sees Kai, the portly man who is Elsa’s closest advisor.

“Kai!” he calls out, panting. “Where is Elsa?”

Kai stops short, turning to look at Hans quizzically. “Her Majesty is in your chambers,” he replies.

“But I thought she had a meeting with the representatives from Corona?” Hans asks.

“She begged off the meeting today, Sir. Said she wasn’t feeling well,” Kai sighed. “I was just about to bring this to her.” He gestured at the cup of tea he’s carrying on a tray.

Hans grimaced. He takes the tray from Kai. “I’ll bring it to her,” he said. “Did she say what ailment she has?”

Kai shakes his head. “No, sire, she just said she needed rest.”

“Very well,” Hans said. “Thank you, Kai.”

He walks the entire way to their rooms, worrying his lips between his teeth. What was wrong with Elsa?

When he arrives, he softly knocks on the door before entering. “Elsa?” he calls out. He sees her lying on their bed, eyes closed. From her breathing, however, he could tell she wasn’t sleeping. He sits beside her on her side of the bed, taking her hand. “Sweetheart?”

She opens her eyes and smiles tiredly at him. “Hey, you,” she says softly. She sits up and faces him on the bed. He hands her the cup of tea and she takes it gratefully.

“Are you alright? Kai said you weren’t feeling well,” says Hans, feeling her forehead. “You don’t feel warm to me.”

She chuckles. “I’m alright, Hans,” she reassures him. “I’m just feeling a little tired today.”

“Oh,” he says, still a little bit suspicious. “Are you sure? Can I get you anything?”

“No, just you,” Elsa laughs, pulling him onto the bed.

He chuckles and lies down next to her. She snuggles into him, placing her head on his chest and entwining their legs. They both sigh in contentment.

“So…”

Elsa laughs. “So?”

“It’s tonight,” Hans insisted.

“Yes?” Elsa just says, full of mirth.

“The secret!” Hans exclaimed. “You said you were going to tell me!”

“Oh,” she thinks. “Well, it’s nothing much, really,” she says, putting her hand on his chest and sitting up. Facing him, she continues. “I just wanted to tell you that in a few months you’ll need to take over my duties as ruler of Arendelle a little bit.”

Hans gapes. He sits up. “Wait, what?”

“Well, in about six months time, it will be hard for me to move around the castle and keep doing what I do every day,” Elsa says, looking meaningfully at him.

“I don’t understand, what—” he starts, but then stops when the realization dawns upon him. “Oh my word! Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“What do you think I’m saying?” teases Elsa.

“You’re—” he gapes again. “You’re with child?”

Elsa just grins.

“You—I—“ he continues to stammer. “I’m going to have a son?”

“Or a daughter.”

“YES!” he yells, getting up and pulling her to his arms. He picks her up and twirls her around, both of them laughing with glee. After a few spins, he sets her down and kisses her passionately. “Wow, I—this is amazing, Elsa,” he says after a while. “Thank you, thank you so much!”

Elsa laughs, looking up at him. “So, was this a good surprise?”

“Are you kidding?” he laughs with her. “It’s an _amazing_ surprise! How long have you known? Why did you keep this a secret from me?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Elsa says. “Plus I wanted to be sure. I had the doctor come in yesterday for a check, and he confirms it.”

“Elsa, this is… this is wonderful,” he sighs. He kneels down in front of her and hugs her waist, placing his head on her abdomen. “Thank you so much.” He stands and kisses her softly. “I love you.”

She leans into the kiss. “I love you, too.”

When they part, he places his hand on her cheek and laughs. “This is the best surprise I’ve ever had in my life.”

Elsa laughs and pulls him toward her, embracing him one more time.

* * *

**PART TWO**

“Alright, remember,” Elsa says, straightening his tie. “We tell no one. Not yet. This is Anna and Kristoff’s day, all the attention should be on them.”

“Yes, honey, I won’t forget,” Hans laughs, taking her hands in his. He brings her hands up to his lips and kisses it. “I still remember from the first three hundred times you tell me.”

Elsa glares at him. “Don’t get funny with me, mister!”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he says, bowing playfully at her. “I am sworn to secrecy.”

She huffs. “Today is for Anna and Kristoff, and that’s it. We can tell them some other day,” Elsa says again.

“I understand, sweetheart,” Hans says. He walks over to the armoire and grabs a pair of gloves before putting it on. He then turns to her, and offers his hand. “Shall we go, then?”

She smiles and takes his hand. “We shall.”

\---

Anna and Kristoff’s wedding, of course, goes smoothly. Hans chuckles to himself remembering the look on Kristoff’s face when he saw Anna at the end of the aisle. He walks over to a chair and sits down, looking at the people dancing around him. He grins when he spots Elsa walking toward him, her gait so smooth and so elegantly befitting of the Queen that she is.

“Having fun?” he asks, pulling her to sit on his lap. His arms go around her abdomen and he lays his head on her shoulder. Elsa circles her arms over his.

Elsa smiles. “Lots of it,” she replies. “But my feet are definitely starting to protest all that standing and dancing around.”

“Well, thank God you’ve got a perfectly good seat right here, then,” he says, kissing her neck. She sighs softly and leans back onto his chest.

“Elsa!” they hear. They turn and see Anna bouncing toward them, pulling Kristoff with her. They both sit on chairs next to Elsa and Hans. Anna flagged down a waiter who was bringing glasses of drinks. “Two glasses of wine, please, for the Queen and her Prince!”

The waiter hands them the glasses, bows, then walks away. “Here!” exclaims Anna, handing the glasses over to Elsa and Hans. He immediately gulps down his wine.

“So, Anna, Kristoff” Elsa begins. “How do you feel about being married?”

“It’s so great!” exclaims Anna. “I’m so happy I think I could burst! I’m so excited about the future, and our honeymoon, and our first night together, and everything!” Anna claps excitedly. “Right, Kristoff?”

Kristoff just nods his head, smiling. Just then, the band starts playing a livelier tune.

“Ooh, let’s dance!” Anna says. “Come on, guys!” She grabs the glasses of wine from Elsa and Hans and stands up. She looks down curiously at Elsa’s glass. “Huh? You didn’t drink any wine! But you love it!”

Elsa freezes. “Oh, um,” she stammers. “Yes, I just didn’t feel like drinking any.”

“Oh,” Anna thinks. “Well then! Come on, let’s dance!” she says while walking to the dance floor, again pulling Kristoff with her.

Elsa lets out a breath she’s been holding. She stands up, going to sit on the chair next to Hans. “That was close,” she sighs. “Thankfully Anna didn’t think much of me not drinking the wine.”

“You worry too much, my love,” Hans says, stroking her arms. “Even if she does find out today, do you really think she’d feel anything less than excited for you?”

“I know that,” Elsa says softly. “She’d be even more excited than we are!”

Hans chuckles. “That’s true.”

Elsa smiles. “I just really want today to be her day,” she utters. “If I told her I’m pregnant—“

“You’re pregnant?!” exclaims Anna. Elsa sighs, stands up, and turns toward her sister. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Anna continues, hurt. “We tell each other everything!”

“Of course I was going to tell you, Anna,” Elsa says. “But today is your wedding day! I didn’t want to… steal your thunder… so to speak.”

Anna softens. “Oh, Elsa, you should have told me anyway!” she exclaims. She pulls Elsa in for a hug. “I’m so happy for you, sis!” She sees Hans beside her sister and pulls him along for the hug. “Congratulations!”

“Thank you, Anna,” Hans says.

“Ooh, I’m gonna be the best aunt _ever_!” declares Anna. “Oh, I have to tell Kristoff! And Kai, and Gerda, oh and Olaf, does he know? He’s getting a little sibling! Oh, I wonder if he…” her voice trails off as she walks away, muttering to herself. Elsa and Hans are left staring after her. After a moment, they both turns to each other and laughs.

“Well, didn’t I tell you?” asks Hans. “She would never be upset if you were happy.”

“You’re right,” Elsa acquiesces.

Hans mock gasps. “I’m sorry, what?” he gasps. “Can you please say that again? I need to take notes.”

She just laughs at that, stands and turns toward the middle of the ballroom. When he doesn’t follow, she turns back and quirks her eyebrow.

“Well, _sweetheart_ ,” she says jokingly. “Are you coming?”

Hans laughs and gets up. He takes her hand and leads her to the middle of the pairs of dancers. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Conceal, Don't Feel" but I went with a much larger definition of that phrase. I was attempting to write angst but I guess my helsa heart just wants fluff for our fave duo :")


End file.
